


【Superbat超蝙】Emergency 紧急事件

by ScarletCrush



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCrush/pseuds/ScarletCrush
Summary: 点击观看韦恩企业老总与男友开房记录
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 25





	【Superbat超蝙】Emergency 紧急事件

“布鲁斯，你确定要这样？”  
“不然怎么办？让你一直弓着腰回去么！”

门锁“咔哒”一声，布鲁斯用最快的速度闪了进去，然而才一进去就被迎面扑来的霉味熏得发晕，整个人情不自禁地后仰。克拉克跟在他身后，顺手摸开了墙上的开关，两个人都被眼前的场景给小小地震撼了一下。

沾着污渍的墙壁，掉漆的廉价家具，以及一众审美艳俗的陈旧摆设共聚在这间十余平的房间里……说是最烂的钟点房也不为过。就算是用来打炮也太烂了点。

走廊上传来男女调笑的脚步声，克拉克赶紧关上门，但是并没什么用处。那对男女从他们房门外经过，声音又从底下透着风的缝隙里传进来，仿佛踏在他们的耳膜上，又赤裸裸地把“没有隔音”四个字写在了两人对视的眼中。

克拉克呆立了片刻，僵硬地说：“要不算了吧。”

布鲁斯猛地瞪了他一眼，视线从脸到裆，又从裆到脸，克拉克从他的眼神里读出“你在开什么玩笑”这几个字，以及对这间条件差得令人发指的旅馆溢于言表的厌恶。

克拉克感到很心累：“诚实点，布鲁斯，难道你真的想在这里做？”

布鲁斯再次恶狠狠地往搭档的裆部投射了一把眼刀，好像这样就可以把那个精神抖擞的小帐篷给放下去似的。

“这话你怎么不问问你自己。”他冷冷地讲，“你那有一点不想做的意思么。”

克拉克拢了拢眉头，布鲁斯总是这样，在越熟悉的人面前就越肆无忌惮，他本来以为自己都已经习惯了……但在他自身也不好过的情况下，实在是很难不对此感到有些怒火中烧。

“好像这事全怪我一样。”克拉克沉下声，却在瓦数欠佳的光照下直起了腰。

介于勃起的原因，他刚刚一直弓着上身，因为确实怕被人认出来，所以跟着布鲁斯进来的时候一路受了不少男女们的“指指点点”，他从前台那个残妆未卸的女人眼中就看出来了。布鲁斯和他，一个无可奈何的男妓和他躲躲藏藏道貌岸然的急色鬼客人。他是真的不明白布鲁斯怎么能做到面不改色地出入这种地方的。

“好好回想一下，究竟是谁把我们搞到这来的。”伪装被克拉克扯开，带着几分怒气丢在了沾染污渍的沙发上。他接着又解开了领子，脱下衣衫，露出胸膛，结实的肌肉随着他的动作在小房间里明晃晃地晃动。克拉克直到上身脱完才发现布鲁斯已经安静下来了。

布鲁斯没再吭声，克拉克发现他不知什么时候已经换了一副神情，像只猫科动物一样细细地打量着自己，眼中带着幽暗的火光，在他脱衣服的几秒中里已经在他身上完整地走了一遭。克拉克忍不住吞咽了一声。

真该死，这个男人就是有本事一个眼神就勾得他欲火中烧。

“你想好要怎么解决这事了么。”克拉克靠近他，气息喷洒在罪魁祸首的脸上，沾着薄汗的双手探入对方的衣服里，顺着肌肉往上摸。

布鲁斯也没有反抗，任由那双手给他宽衣解带，他则像个傲慢的客人一样享受着自己的服务，同时还不忘从年轻的服务生身上揩油，眼神露骨地扫过对方的锁骨与喉结。

真是奇怪。布鲁斯对上那双澄澈的眼睛，心想，怎么这种时候自己就有那么多耐心了呢。

“你说的对。”他沉默了好一会后忽然开口，慢条斯理地盯着超人讲，“是我的突然出现才导致你伪装‘露馅’。”

克拉克正在捏他臀肉的手一顿，像是被人突然电了一下，神色复杂地与他拉开距离。

布鲁斯觉得有点好笑，自己确实不常说这种话，他很高兴偶尔一次就能得到这样的效果。克拉克的表情就像是突然发现自己抱着的其实是卢瑟一样。

“之后引起了他们的警觉，不光情报收集不成，还要躲起来，不能被发现是正义联盟的人在打探消息，于是我们顺路躲进地下酒吧的人群里……”布鲁斯说着向前一步，右腿顶开克拉克的胯，用匀称的腿肉擦过他的下身，“就像这样贴在一起。”

他游刃有余地欣赏着克拉克无处安置的视线，单手环上对方壮硕的脖颈，去摸他红透的耳垂，故意用指尖一掐，然后看见克拉克像是只受惊的狗狗似的一震，视线终于回到自己身上。

“……布鲁斯！”

对方显然因为这番针对性的戏耍有些恼怒，可始作俑者却无知觉似的任由另一只手顺着对方的腹肌下滑：“这就导致虽然有别人去继续解决任务了，这里又有个新问题要解决……”

布鲁斯感觉到抱着自己的身子一抖。两人都低下头去，看着布鲁斯将那根折磨了克拉克很久的阴茎带了出来。它已充血挺立着等待了太久，在布鲁斯握住的那一刻，前液便从顶端流了下来。布鲁斯用拇指将它扫开，逐渐覆满整个柱身。他听见克拉克在他耳边沉重地低喘，圈着他的手臂渐渐绷起了青筋。

这已经不是他们第一次做这种事了。  
大概几个月前，从他们两个那次被困在地下，他不得不跪趴在克拉克身上替他取氪石子弹的时候，他就发现了……克拉克竟然会对他有反应。

那时小镇男孩尴尬地将脸别向一边，仿佛布鲁斯是抓到了青春期男孩第一次探索自己的年轻女教师，几乎要无地自容到把头直接埋进地里去。布鲁斯其实一直觉得克拉克这点很可爱。不论他是不是钢铁之躯，人间之神，在军队甚至外星人面前都能无所不能……超人的内心永远有一部分属于那个生长在堪萨斯农场里的小镇男孩。

“对不起……”

他听见超人带着颤音的道歉，但他没理。蝙蝠侠继续自己手上的动作，就像什么也没发生一样，继续帮超人处理那颗射进他左胸的氪石子弹，偶尔调整一下发麻的身体，膝盖难以避免地蹭过对方的老二，就像现在这样……

布鲁斯抬起头，一下撞进对方发红的眼中，里面盛着自己的倒影，他手上的动作也不自觉地慢了下来。克拉克倾向他，火热的温度从相触的额头传来，布鲁斯手上的神经一跳，指节全都不合常理地鼓胀起来，仿佛自己握住的是克拉克的心脏，而对方也早已到了理智的边缘。

他呢喃着向前吻过去，用喑哑的嗓音将欲求彻底袒露在布鲁斯面前：“布鲁斯……给我。”

通常布鲁斯不会在这方面拒绝克拉克的请求，第一是因为克拉克也没什么请求，小镇男孩在性事上一向所求不多。第二则是因为……他得承认，自己也在这种事上体会到了一定的乐趣。

那天帮超人处理完了上身的伤口后，布鲁斯没有马上起来。他就势往下挪了挪，拉开了搭档的裤子，帮他也处理了下身的麻烦，之后两人尴尬了几天，但很快就在又一次擦枪走火后达成了共识——蝙蝠侠并不反感搭档的青春期问题，并且乐意用自己的身体来帮他解决。

克拉克将布鲁斯彻底拉向自己，不留余地追吻着自己的导师，唇齿相触间牵连出淫靡的水声。布鲁斯实在比自己有经验太多，知道怎么让自己在其中省力，克拉克只好用加倍的热情压过他，以长时间的索吻彻底榨干对方的余力。

“你……你给我等一下。”布鲁斯面色潮红地把即将失控的小狮子从自己身上拉开，努力在体力不支的气喘声中维持着正常的嗓音，“我先去洗个澡。”

克拉克有些茫然地望着他，仿佛没听懂布鲁斯的意思。

布鲁斯几下挣开他，随手把外套往克拉克的衣服上一丢，闪进了那个只糊着一层玻璃纸的简陋卫生间里，随后里面传来了淅淅沥沥的水声。克拉克这才后知后觉地反应过来。如果不是布鲁斯突然要洗澡，他根本不会注意到原来这里还有间浴室。话说回来究竟什么人会在这种时候想要洗澡？

塑料门轴“吱呀”一声，氤氲的水汽瞬间跑了大半。布鲁斯往光亮处一瞥，看见一个高大的身影跟了进来，不由得皱眉，不满道：“我说了我要洗澡。”

克拉克已经来到了他跟前，就在距离他只有几厘米的地方，布鲁斯下意识地往后退了退。冰凉的瓷砖面惹得他背寒后毛挺立，仿佛行将炸毛的猫咪，他庆幸克拉克看不到这点。然而下一秒，当克拉克的手朝他伸过来的时候，他还是本能地往旁边一躲，这下被对方逮了个正着。

“我只是想拿沐浴液。”克拉克无辜地解释，说着还用力按了两下布鲁斯身后那个钉在墙壁上的塑料盒子，发出了两声尴尬又响亮的声响。

布鲁斯张了张嘴，最终因理亏而哑火。他还没有做好与别人共享私密空间的准备，但克拉克已经强行闯到了这里。温水打湿了他的头发，标志性的卷毛搭在额前，睫毛间的水珠因承受不住重力而不断下落……面对这样一张脸，实在是很难把人就这么赶出去。

他转过身，决定眼不见心不烦，加快洗澡的速度好让这难挨的几分钟赶紧过去，却没料到对面在他们的沉默中传来了奇怪的声音……他们好像都忘了这所旅馆的隔音并不好。

两面墙之间可能是空的，以至于无意间成了彼此的传声筒。对面不知道是什么人，可是很明显已经搞上了，有猫叫似的呻吟从墙壁里传出来，而且越来越响亮，越来越露骨……布鲁斯呆立了几秒，回头看了克拉克一眼，对方也无语地看着墙面。他们在彼此的眼神交汇中得到了相同的讯息。

“我出去了。”

布鲁斯伸腿就要走，却被克拉克以小山一样的身躯拦在胸前，他敏锐地从中解读出了对方的意思。

“不行，不能在这里！”

布鲁斯剧烈地挣扎，可惜在两个人都赤条条的情况下完全不是克拉克的对手，更何况对方身上还沾着没有洗净的泡沫。布鲁斯越躲，克拉克就要让他身上沾染更多，这可不是他洗澡的初衷！

克拉克嘴角难以掩饰地牵起。难得有这样完全占据主动权的机会，他干脆将布鲁斯从背后直接按在了墙上，就像色情片里演的那样，用粗哑的声音贴住他的耳根说道：“可是你还没有洗干净……”

布鲁斯一个机灵，感觉到克拉克抓着他的手臂开始向自己胸前迁移，那带着滑腻泡沫的双手托住了他的胸部，在那里揉搓，摁押，不断挑逗着战栗的乳尖。他闭上眼睛，在这样的刺激下彻底硬了。双腿间一根火热的东西也加入了进来，随着身后人的挺动深浅有序地在他的臀间磨蹭着，流下能麻痹神经的剧毒，让布鲁斯一点点失去夹紧双腿的力气。

他忍不住泄出声音，知道自己已经失去了抵抗的意义。

克拉克见此把怀里的人往前推了一下，让他干脆整个上身贴在了湿冷的墙壁上。他知道布鲁斯其实喜欢粗暴一点的做法。忽略了那疑似可怜兮兮的呻吟，他将自己等候多时的阴茎扶入那饱满的股间，对准那个不断收缩的穴口毫不迟疑地挺了进去。

布鲁斯匀称健美的后背向前长久地延伸，仿佛要将自己揉进墙里。  
克拉克单手抓着他的肩，另一只手则握住他的胯骨，一点一点地将自己送进对方体内，细细地体会那被包容的感觉……直到他们两人真正地合二为一。

怀里的身子有些僵硬，或许是因为从没有被用靠墙这种备受支配的姿势操过，后背蹦出了一个弓形的弧度，不断收缩的蝴蝶骨让他看起来就像只挣扎欲飞的鸟。

克拉克附下身去，顺着背肌的线条向上亲吻，一点点抚平了身下之人的抵抗……用最温柔的吻来碾碎它展翅的欲望。那抓着布鲁斯肩膀的手也移到了对方撑住墙面的手上，与它十指相扣。他要怀里的鸟儿再也不能飞翔。

布鲁斯回头看了他一眼，眼中盛着迷蒙的水汽，似乎对身后那人不可言说的欲望全不知晓。克拉克将炙热的鼻息印在他的肩头，留下了虔诚一吻。

……然后他开始操他。

身后的挺动又快又狠，布鲁斯很快就因此而摇摆起来。克拉克的力度太大，刚开始似乎还有意温柔，但很快就从他身上爬了起来，改用双手一起握住胯骨的姿势，捧着他的臀部疯狂地摆动。布鲁斯不得不调整自己，让整个手臂都压在墙面上好来承受这种近似野蛮的力道。

浴室的瓷砖年久未擦，与其相触的部分感觉到了一种说不清的滑腻。周围是乱糟糟的吊顶，洗手池，不到几英尺的地方立着掀开盖的马桶，水位以上的部位呈现出一种侵入内里的黄色……

布鲁斯从来没想过自己会在这种地方做爱。他半张脸贴住墙壁，企图用上面的凉意去缓解体内几乎要融化他的燥热，克拉克的动作几乎屏蔽了他的脑子，整个心肺都在灼烧，他开始被这场性爱弄得神志不清。

模模糊糊间，他听见对面的叫声还在继续。不知道是不是真的因为那边的男人器大活好，女人的叫声开始越来越脱离掌控，变成了一阵持续不断的亢奋尖叫，显然一点也不在意自己的事情是否会被人知道，又是否会引起一些其他房间的浪荡遐想……布鲁斯心里明白，这种开在地下酒吧与黑市边上的旅馆，进来的人基本都没什么底线，不是来做生意的就是来偷情的，所有人都只是为了一时之欢。

那既然如此，他和克拉克又算是什么呢？

身后忽然一阵急促的猛操，布鲁斯不免也叫出了声。他被对方蛮横地抓在手里，一次次按向自己，然而就算是这样也还不满意。对方又捞起了布鲁斯的一条大腿，向一旁掰开，迫使那藏于深处的穴口暴露更多。

“天呐……”克拉克呓语似的喃喃，“B你实在太棒了……”

布鲁斯的臀缝被他撑开，克拉克亲眼看着那张小嘴一点点地把自己的巨物吞下去，用温暖湿润的肉壁将他包裹，每一寸皮肤相贴，达成肉体上最为极致的占有。

他停下去与布鲁斯接吻，继而又松手让他转过来与自己相拥。

“在想什么？”他在那湿漉漉的亲吻中含糊地发问。

布鲁斯强撑着离开他，靠着墙壁休息了一会，随后露出了一个浪荡的笑容：“在想我们这算不算偷情。”

“偷情？”克拉克挑起一边眉毛，为这个禁忌的词语再次加速了心跳。

“是啊。”布鲁斯将他额前的湿发理顺，用手拨向一边，随后在上面留下一个轻柔的吻，贴着他小声说，“背着整个联盟与他们的主席偷情。”

克拉克也笑了。他把布鲁斯抱了起来，而布鲁斯立刻默契地缠上他的后腰。

“你说的对。”克拉克赞同道，“原来主席与顾问之间还有这种关系，可不能让别人轻易知道。”

布鲁斯不满地踢了一下他：“那你下次最好能管住自己，不要再在任务中途制造这种麻烦。”

克拉克笑着没有接腔。

他从沙发上扯来一件衣服垫在布鲁斯与床铺之间，然后把人放了下去。说来也有趣，明明都到了这个份上，他能看出来布鲁斯仍然在意这张床的干净与否。鬼知道都有什么人睡过这间房间……但为了不扫兴，克拉克决定还是不去掀被子了，以免再发现什么惊喜。

他将布鲁斯双腿分开，伸手撸动了几下对方依然没得到释放的欲望，随后又去骚扰那个已经疲累的小口。

说真的，他真的好喜欢这种姿势，让布鲁斯双腿大开着躺在自己身下，忍耐着细碎的呻吟，自下方承受自己赤裸的视线……这是一种更为强烈的心理攻势，他通过钳制布鲁斯的双腿剥夺了他自我掌控的权力，而他的老二硬挺着顶在布鲁斯腿间，可以随时蹭到他的会阴……乃至阴茎上，用重量来对猎物发出蹂躏的低吼，仿若一种心理上的玩弄，叫他欲罢不能。

起先只是一根手指，随后又增加到两根，三根……布鲁斯躺在床上难耐地扭动着身子，脚趾将床单搅成一团。克拉克现在是在玩他，他能感觉到。对方专注地盯着那处艳红的穴口，像是未经世事的青春期男孩第一次见到伴侣的私处一样充满激情，不断地进出，用指腹刮蹭内壁，似乎在寻找那会让布鲁斯彻底变成另外一个人的一点。但这样还远远不够。

布鲁斯的身体袒露在空气中，乳尖因为凉意而挺翘着，克拉克注意到了它们，于是俯下身，会意地将一边纳入口中，粗粝的舌苔绕着乳首一圈又一圈地吮吸，发出情色的声响。他明显能感觉到布鲁斯在扭动中朝自己弓起了上身，后穴也因此夹得更紧。

布鲁斯不知该如何形容这种感觉，他就像虾子一样蜷了起来，双臂抱住克拉克的头颅，十指纠缠着对方黑色的发。他不知道是在将对方推离自己还是拉向自己。克拉克的舌头就像着了魔一样追着他吸弄，他越挣扎，对方就吸得越狠。他有点好奇克拉克把他当成什么了？长了一对平胸的女人？型号奇怪的性爱娃娃？还是说那些站在街角等着给长期没有性生活的单身汉开荤的男妓……这些想象配上廉价脏污的环境搅得他头昏脑热，仿佛能直接听见自己过速的心跳声。

“够了……够了……停下……！”

他喘息着叫停，然而克拉克根本不理他。对方一边享受着他的上身，一边又玩弄他的私处，随着吮吸的频率让指节抽插得越来越快，直到径过某一点时引发布鲁斯一阵又一阵无声的尖叫。

他想要抓着床单坐起，但克拉克完全不给他这个机会。对方霸道地压在他身上，用体重将他牢牢地锁在床第之间。反复几次之后，布鲁斯身体一阵剧烈地抽搐，随后慢慢地不动了，陷入柔软的床褥里长长地喘气。

克拉克终于从他身上爬了起来，低头看了看布鲁斯射到自己身上的白浊，对方现在已经完全没有反抗之力了。

布鲁斯半眯着眼睛，被氪星人翻了个身，感觉到对方再次骑到了自己身上，将那根粗壮的老二又一次挤进了饱受摧残的小穴里。处在不应期间的身体忍不住瑟缩了一下，他干脆像个泄了气的玩偶一样趴在床上喘气，知道自己在刚刚的几分钟里彻底变成了氪星人的泄欲玩具……几乎每一次最后都会这样。克拉克似乎有耗不完的热情，总是在他已经到了极限后还是精力旺盛。

现在他又进来了……布鲁斯双手无力地抓着床单。此刻他也没工夫去管这床单到底干净不干净，他必须要找到一个借力点。

克拉克没有再玩弄他，这次完全是为了解除欲求出发，厚实的双掌扣在布鲁斯的后腰上，抓着那两瓣丰满的臀肉肆意揉捏，用性器拍打，让它们像是层层叠叠的波浪一样在欲海中浪荡起伏。

才刚经历过一次高潮，布鲁斯面对这样直白的猛攻显然是有些吃不消……然而鬼使神差地，他并不想去提醒克拉克。相信克拉克也察觉到了，他在某种范围内嗜疼。一定限度下的折磨反倒会让他更容易进入状态。

似乎是想到了什么，布鲁斯伸手向身下摸去。底下那件外套是克拉克的，但他在里面放了伪装用的香烟，出于姿势的原因，布鲁斯摸了半天才发现口袋其实在他身体的另一侧。

他转过头，却看到烟刚好被递到跟前。

克拉克似笑非笑地看着他，跟布鲁斯做了这么多次，多少也算是对彼此的癖好有些了解，虽然不一定赞同，但该满足的时候就该让其满足，更何况……布鲁斯抽烟的样子还很性感。

他看着布鲁斯接过去，朝他微抬眼角：“火？”

克拉克顿了片刻，缓缓地说：“在床上抽烟很危险。”

布鲁斯沉默了一会，然后转了过去，将烟叼进嘴里。

克拉克甚至停下了一秒去看他滚动的喉结……

究竟为什么会默许布鲁斯带烟呢？克拉克望着他，注视着他脖颈修长的曲线。布鲁斯可能自己都不知道，这种私人化的习惯之于一个平时将自己藏得滴水不漏的人来说，所呈现出来的反差将有多么致命。克拉克望着他叼着烟的样子，那种想要拥有他的心情强烈到无以复加。

正在闭眼休息的布鲁斯轻轻皱了皱眉，发觉到按在自己腰上的手在不断地增加力度。他“嘶”了一声，疑惑地回头望去，意外地发现克拉克好似沉浸在了自己的世界里，眼神幽深似海。布鲁斯感到一丝不妙。

他试探着扭动起身，然而克拉克就跟一直在等着这个时刻似的，如同蛰伏许久的猎豹在羚羊起跳的瞬间扑了上去。布鲁斯被他完全压在了身子底下。

“克拉克？！你搞什么？”

对方的回答只有愈发凶狠的挺入。

布鲁斯很快就被弄得说不出话来了。他被操了一会之后又自后方拉起，双腿分开，跪立在床垫上，面朝着床头的方向继续承受着来自身后的狂操猛干。克拉克不知突然发什么疯，双手从腰侧环绕至布鲁斯胸前，紧紧地抱着他，好让他能分毫不差地贴着自己，同时又用湿热的口腔去描摹他的耳廓，成功地将布鲁斯尚未脱口的咒骂化解成一阵连续不断的抽气声。

那根烟掉在了两人的腿间，布鲁斯微仰着头，张开嘴巴吐出深红的舌，心想如果这时候可以抽一根就好了，让尼古丁赋予精神强烈的刺激，全身的感官得以变得更加敏感。而克拉克一定不会同意。

“慢一点……”无处安置的双手落在对方箍住自己的手臂上，布鲁斯想要安抚对方。不知道克拉克此时在想什么，虽然一副凶恶的样子，但这种紧抱的动作却让布鲁斯联想到了缺乏安全感的小孩。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克贴着他的脸颊小声回应，然而下身的速度却丝毫未减。布鲁斯觉得再这样下去自己甚至会有被弄坏的危险……可这又有什么关系呢？

布鲁斯其实一直没说过，他所获得的欢愉还有一种深层次的满足，那就是每次当最后克拉克开始失控的时候，他都会有一种渐渐脱离自己的感觉，好像克拉克能把他的本我从那层肉体的躯壳里操出来一样。

快感积累到一定程度后大脑就会停止思考。他不再是蝙蝠侠，对方也不是超人。他们只是两个深深臣服于本能的人，彼此拥抱，彼此成全。

克拉克就是一头带着项圈的野兽，布鲁斯故意将那皮带扣子扭松了一节，然后又将滴着鲜血的鹿肉挂到自己身上。他其实有意纵容了克拉克的失控，给了他可以做任何事情的暗示，不必顾及自己是否会受伤，以这短暂超越事理的相处来满足他难以言明的受虐倾向，让身与心的快感同步累加，他猜测克拉克也体会到了同样的感觉。哪有野兽不爱能够随便狩猎的自由？

在心灵深处，布鲁斯无法描述他有多么喜爱克拉克陷入疯狂的样子。在这私密的小空间内，他们二人双双陷入地狱，不再是日光下的英雄，而是两个用性爱狂欢的疯子，不顾一切地接吻，让教会的义理尽情诅咒他们……多么美妙的人欲……只有当他们两人在一起时才能呈现。

布鲁斯最终再一次扑倒在了床上，精疲力竭，而克拉克粘着他的后背，两个人都大汗淋漓。

许久之后，布鲁斯才隔着被子闷声说：“我觉得你把床板弄断了几只。”   
克拉克贴着他，含混不清地应了一声：“是吗。”

他们一时都没有说话，只是抱在一起安静地喘息。克拉克忽然乐了，蜷缩的动作弄得布鲁斯有些发痒，他没好气地转头看他。

克拉克只好把笑意憋回去，用尽量平淡的语气讲：“呃，你有没有注意到你最后叫得好大声？”

克拉克确定如果布鲁斯手边有道具的话，那他就要挨蝙蝠镖了。他赶紧把怀抱再收得更紧一点，而布鲁斯则跟要脱壳的鸟一样使挣扎，直到一声脆响，他们两人都向下一沉，齐齐倾斜滚到了地上。

这下可好……床真的塌了。

克拉克有些尴尬地看了布鲁斯一眼，布鲁斯却跟个没事人一样拍拍屁股起来穿衣服。

“这床怎么办？”克拉克问。

对方云淡风轻地答：“你赔。”

克拉克失语了片刻：“我没带钱。”

布鲁斯瞥了他一眼：“你还会飞吧。”

克拉克彻底无语。

“你是说要……”然而他想了想又立刻回绝，“不行不行，那前台登记的ID怎么办？”

布鲁斯已经把裤子穿上了，只剩下克拉克还光溜溜地站在那里，他欣赏了好一会这免费的风景才悠悠地开口：“你是说在前台登记开房的那个叫马特·呆萌的人么。”

克拉克恍然大悟。差点忘了，来这种地方，他们根本就没用真的ID！

“想明白了就赶紧穿衣服，等下先送我回韦恩庄园一趟，我要去洗澡换个衣服，然后还要去瞭望塔跟进一下任务信息……你又在傻乐什么？”

只见克拉克小心翼翼地凑过来，环住布鲁斯，充满期待地小声问：“下次我们还可以再来这种地方吗？”

布鲁斯决定下次要拿对方的真ID过来试试。

END


End file.
